


Alone on the Road, Together

by kayurafii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M, Road Head, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayurafii/pseuds/kayurafii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and The Iron Bull are on a road trip through Orlais on their way to a meet up with everyone else.  In an effort to cut the boredom of no radio and no view, they improvise.  Albeit, in an ill advised manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone on the Road, Together

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank dedkake who, for whatever reason, decided that my rant on why roadhead is a bad idea was hilarious. (it was hilarious) anyway, here is the result of our giggle-drive. (it's also posted on my tumlr, which dedkake said i should link to, but as has been discussed before, i don't know how to make linking work without putting the whole damn link. so just go look me up kayura-fuckthechantry-fii)

The Iron Bull is rarely happier, he thinks, than when Dorian decides the light’s _just_  right.  He’s especially pleased when Dorian gets the urge while in the car with him.  Bull always drives, so it’s not hard to watch his lover peacock for the camera out of the corner of his eye.  Right now the ‘Vint was holding the camera up, tilted down, and was tracking back and forth for the correct kind of light.  His other hand was gently brushing through his hair, tipping an earring, straightening his septum ring, smudging his makeup.  He hears the camera shutter clicking again and again.

It’s not like he’s going to complain, if being the prettiest around is what does it for the man, it certainly works for him.

A few pictures even feature him making silly faces with his tongue sticking out.  Those made Bull chuckle.  “Sending those to Sera?”

Dorian sighs, “I have  _other_  friends, you know.”

Bull just looks at him knowingly and Dorian concedes with a shrug.  They drive a few miles in silence, the trip from Minrathous to Orlais is not a short one, and many other miles had seen them sitting in quiet companionship once they passed into thin radio territory.  Not to mention that the road through the Western Approach is largely empty.  The last car they passed was hours ago, and in a small gas station town.  Dorian, eyes watching the horizon as the sky starts to turn pink, and purple, and orange with sunset, places his hand high on Bull’s thigh and squeezes.

“Are you going to drive all night?”  His hand strokes up and down Bull’s thigh, squeezing and kneading at the hard muscle.

“I plan on driving as long as I can, no sense in sitting around when everyone else is already waiting for us.”

Dorian huffed a dignified sigh while running the backs of his fingers over the beginnings of Bull’s erection, waiting until Bull focused on him to put on his pout.

“You know,” The Iron Bull reaches over to cup the back of Dorian’s head, “if you wanted, we could make this drive a little more fun?”  His fingers scratch against the back of Dorian’s head, pulling him forward a little.  He feels Dorian’s hand twitch on his leg.

Dorian looks at him, none of the usual pleased sparkle in his eye at being petted.  His mouth opens and closes a few times as color rises in his cheeks.  “I don’t  _think_  so!  Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” His voice a little high and tight.  He pulls his hand back from Bull’s thigh, setting his posture to count off an, apparently, pre-thought of list.  “Aside from the obvious of it being a distraction that leads to a, possible,  _minor_ , but more likely,  _major_ car accident,” he sputters for a second, his thoughts flying across his face before they came out on his voice, “there’re the huge  _what if_!

“What if you have to slam on the brakes?  Best case scenario is a little bleeding on your part.  I could end up with a concussion or a fractured skull!  Worst case scenario,” Dorian has to pause again, to breathe and to reign in the excited tone of voice, “I bite your dick off!  That’s not a trip to the hospital I want to make.” He sneers, “least of all while in any  _part_  of Orlais.”

Bull’s laughing by now, he can’t help it.  He’s already slotting all of this away for a retelling once they meet up with everyone.

“This isn’t a laughing matter!” Dorian snaps as Bull laughs harder.  “It could get us both killed, besides!”

“Go on, kadan,” he wipes a tear from his eye, “tell me the rest of your list.  I can’t wait to hear it.”

“Do I really need  _more_  reasons beside imminent death or the possibility of bruising  _this_?” he gestures to his face.  Bull’s wide grin tells him all he needs to know.  “You ruffian!” Dorian swats at his shoulder instead of shoving the driver, another dangerous action while driving.

But just because he’s conscientious of the consequences of the more exciting acts, doesn’t mean Dorian isn’t willing to play along.  His eyes go back to the road as he runs his fingers back over Bull’s thigh.

“Hey,” Bull reaches down to hold the man’s hand, but misses as Dorian moves around him, “we don’t-”

“Both hands on the wheel, amatus.”  Dorian chides as his hand goes back to work, tickling along Bull’s inseam.  “As long as one of us keeps an eye on the road, I think I can handle the danger.”  Bull didn’t need to see the man’s face to see the smirk.  

Bull laughs, “We playin’ chicken?”

“If we must,” Dorian says with a not-a-sigh.  He walks his hand from the large man’s knee up to his groin to squeeze at the prominent bulge there.  

Bull gives him an indulgent smile, “Stop means stop?”

“I should think so,” Dorian says, hand not stopping his teasing squeezes and brushing, “not really the place for anything more elaborate.”

Dorian fights the urge to watch Bull’s face as he eases his zipper down and dances his fingers inside the man’s pants.  As much as he likes to watch the man who commands so often between them, he wants to give Bull the chance to relax into the experience.  He leans a little closer, not whispering, but letting his  _want_  and excitement show in his words, “When I make you come, I want to  _hear_  you.”  And he reaches over to place his free hand over Bull’s on the wheel, rubbing their fingers together.

Rumbling laughter vibrates between them as Bull relaxes into a slouch, giving Dorian’s hand a little more space and a better angle.  “Oh, you’ll hear me, kadan.” He groans, “A little  _dry_  though, isn’t it?” He leers, eye narrowing into his smirk as he bumps his temple against Dorian’s forehead.

Dorian rolls his eyes, but the smile is still plastered across his face.  He eyes the road, straight and clear, and the tilt of the sun, the sky still well lit.  And he surrenders with a shake of his head, leaning down to lick over the straining head.  He rolls his eyes again, even though he knows Bull can’t see him, as he feels Bull shifting around over him, but he continues on sucking more of the Bull’s hot length into his mouth.

He feels, more than hears the groan Bull makes, as he tightens his lips around the smooth flesh and stokes with his tongue.  He knows he has the tendency to get lost when he’s with the Bull, an experience that he longs to not miss out on a minute of, but he’s trying to retain awareness of his surroundings this time.  But It’s harder than he’d ever admit.  Which is, probably, the only reason he hears the  _click-snap_  of a camera shutter.

Dorian lifts his head, mouth  _popping_  wetly in his wake, and sits up to see Bull smiling at the front facing camera on his phone.  He can see the Bull’s shiney, wet cock on the screen and his face blazes with heat.  “You didn’t…” He’s a little breathless, embarrassment and arousal toying with him is equal parts.

Bull just smiles and hands him the phone.  Not only is there a picture, Bull with a face splitting grin on his face and the back of Dorian’s head, but a caption that completes it.   _Me and the bae in the perfect light._   His laugh, which Dorian calls a guffaw, shakes them both as his text tone goes off with a reply from Sera:  _UNNECESSARY!_

The tone rings again:  _(but addie says ‘great lighting!’ :3c)_

He continues to laugh as Dorian sighs in indignation and looks up a suitable hotel near them.


End file.
